The Scarlet Lady
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: I was just sixteen when I fell in love with 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. After a terrible ship-wreak I found out I had to wait around ten years before we would meet again. Now I'm back to help Jack and Will save Elizabeth and get the Black Pearl back.Jack/OC part 1 of Scarlet series, sequels are up
1. Chapter 1  Third Time Lucky

**Third time Lucky?**

**Hi this is the start of my story based around the Pirate of the Caribbean story. I hope you enjoy reading it. Just to let you know I don't own anything apart from Scarlet, although I really wish I did.**

Three times! I mean once is horrible, but fair enough. Twice is terribly annoying but can be understood, but three ship-wreaks in this year. Well that's just taking the mike.

"Damn you Calypso!" I yelled, throwing my head to the heavens and staring at the black clouds above me, 'Not another storm' I thought and began rowing faster and harder praying to reach any land at all, or even another ship! The rain began to fall around me. I looked around one final time to check for any signs of life. And giving up hope.

There was no one or anything around. Giving up with a sigh, I laid down in the small wooden boat and moved the ores inside with me, causing the boat to drift along in the water. Closing my eyes I let the sound of the rain around and the ocean, send me into a deep sleep.

A huge bang caused me to suddenly sit up, and come face to face with a boy who looked a few years older than me. His hair in dreadlocks, his eyes a brown, golden colour and his skin tanned from the Caribbean sun. I screamed, I mean what else was a girl to do? But the boy quickly put his hand over my mouth. His skin felt surprisingly warm against my lips, and sent a shiver down my spine.

I nodded my head showing I understood to keep quiet, so he slowly removed his hand. His eyes staring at me, looking up and down, taking me in. I knew what I looked like, I had bright red hair, which had been cut so it came down to my chin, I had blue eyes, and dark skin, which I had been told I got off my mother, not that I would know. I had never met the woman. She had abandoned me to a woman, who had told me what she looked like.

"What's ye name love?" he suddenly asked me, taking me out of my thoughts, his voice was quiet.

"My name is Miss Scarlet Jones," I said in an attempt at an English well educated accent, "If you would be so kind as to tell me the ship I am on?" I questioned.

"The Misty Lady, Miss," the boy answered, he sounded confused. Then I noticed that my necklace with the Jolly Roger wasn't tucked in.

I had to use the accent to make sure I was on a pirate ship, if not I had to lie through my teeth right now. However The Misty Lady was a ship I had heard of from stories as a young girl of the sea.

"Pirates?" I asked, just to make sure. The boy nodded, "Thank god," I said dropping the English accent and going back to my real one, "I thought I was gonna 'ave to keep the accent up again. Do you 'ave a name boy?"

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow," he answered, bowing down in front of me in a polite fashion, one that made me laugh. I had never met a pirate who had manners. He looked up at me a smiled, a smile that could light up every gas lamp on the ship.

Just at that moment the door swung opened and in walked a tall man who looked incredibly similar to the boy in front of me, his hair in dreg-locks and the same eyes as Jack. It took me a moment to realise that the two people in front of me were father and son.

"Jackie boy, I thought I told you to do your chores," he told the boy, rubbing his hair affectionately, before turning to face me, "So girl who are you?"

"Scarlet Jones, sir. I guess you would be Cap'n right?" I questioned, not bothering to hide my accent any more.

"Aye, what a necklace," he said walking forward and when to reach it. I acted quickly pickpocketing his small dagger from his belt and pointing at him. Captain or not, no one touched my necklace, it was the only thing I had from my mother apart from my drawing, which was safely hidden back on land. The Captain looked down to see his dagger.

"Private, if you don't mind," I said simply, he stepped away from me and I handed back his dagger to him. My years in Tourgua had paid off, "Do you 'ave a name Cap'n?"

I could see Jack watching our conversation out of the corner of my eye in shock. I'm guessing nobody got the better of the Captain on this ship.

"Captain Teague, I see you met Jack my son," Teague said, I nodded, "How did ye get in that boat?"

"Storm toppled the ship," I said looking at him sadly, remembering all the people who would have been lost on the voyage, "Old man on there gave a row boat and told me to go," I shrugged, trying to hide how hard it was to watch the whole ship sink slowly into the water, hearing all the screams, "Please may I stay on this ship till the next port. I will help with everything I can,"

"Aye," Captain Teague agreed, "You may stay," with this he walked out.

And that is where my life changed completely. When I fell for Jack Sparrow.

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how I can improve.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes xxx**


	2. Chapter 2  Working

**Working**

**Hi this is the next chapter. I hope you like it, as I said before I own all the POTC DVD however not the actually story, through Scarlet is mine. Enjoy.**

I walked out on deck at sunset, feeling my bones and muscles rebelling against me. I thought of the last ship I had been on, they had not made me work for my keeping. Or at least I only cooked, but that was because they were a merchant ship they didn't like women working. I had been on the ship for a week now, and my body was starting to get back into the shape I was when I last worked on a Pirate ship.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the legs out in front of me until I was face down on the deck.

"I knew one day I'd make you fall for me," a humorous voice said from next to me.

"Well I guess that's true," I giggled lying down next to Jack Sparrow. Over the week he had become a friend of sorts, he was different from everyone else. Always knowing how to make me laugh, I could spend hours talking to him. We usually hung out in the Crow's nest where no one would come looking for us, just talking about random facts.

"What are you doing all the way down here anyway?" I said facing him with my back on the deck.

"Looking at the stars," he replied.

I looked up to where he pointed in the sky, "wow they are beautiful," I agreed, they were shining brightly in the sky, like lots of fireflies floating.

"Yes you are," he whispered softly next to me.

"What?" I said softly turning to face him again. He couldn't have said what I thought he did could he?

"Nothing important," he rushed, the sky lit up the ship enough for me to see his blush. I shook my head getting rid of that thought. I mean Jack couldn't like me like that could he? He fell into an awkward silence for a few moments, I was glad of the stars to distract me from the closeness of Jack.

Jack suddenly got up, dusting himself down before holding his hand out for me, "Come on," he said smiling at me.

I took a hold of his hand just so I could feel the contact again, "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me towards the front of the ship.

"Somewhere," came his annoying reply.

My brain was having a problem deciding whether I wanted to hit him over the head, or kiss him until I couldn't breathe. I chose neither instead letting him pull me to the bow of the ship and pushing me towards the tip. I walked slowly, being careful not to fall in.

"Close your eyes," Jack whispered in my ear. I did as he asked and felt the magic, the feeling of the water droplet hitting my face gently as the ship rocked softly, the sound of the waves lapping at the sides. Jack moved closer behind me, I could feel his front pressing against my back, before I felt him gently kiss my neck softly. I leant my head over giving him more room. He moved his lips gently up to my ear before whispering in it, "I wish we could be together Scarlet."

I felt his presents leave me more than heard him. I opened my eyes staring out at the night before breathing in deeply and whispered into the darkness, "I wish I could be with you too Jack."

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how I can improve.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Argument

**Arguments**

**Hi 3****rd**** chapter up. I hope you like. Scarlet is my danger magnet, but I sadly don't known the rest. Have fun.**

Jack had been avoiding me since the night on deck. He couldn't have been more obvious about it if he tried. Every time I walked into the room he would walk out, I felt hurt. Maybe I had imagined what he had said to me, or maybe he was playing around. Everything was a joke to Jack anyway, why not this?

I had been on the ship for a month today, my chores seemed easier these days. I knew it was because I was getting used to manual work again. Today though I had agreed to help the Captain steer the course. He had discovered about a week ago that I was skilled in map reading, which was why I was in the Captain cabin working out the best route to go to Tortuga.

"Why are we going here Captain?" I asked as I plotted the coordinates for Tortuga and consulted the travel log for the route that would mean we were least likely to run into trouble.

"Jack wants to get back to his ship," the Captain said not looking up from the charts he was working on.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my work.

"His ship lass. Did he never tell you?" he said, his voice worried as if it should have been something I knew.

"No, he didn't," I said, before sitting and letting the anger strew for a few moments before I got up and began walking towards the door, "I'll be back in a second Cap'n."

"Okay lass, don't do anything to violent. I'm sure he didn't mean to…" the captain began but I closed the door before I could hear the rest.

I found Jack on the deck with the rest of the crew. At this second I didn't care about making a scene. Jack noticed me walking towards him and began to head in the opposite direction, "You move another inch Sparrow, I'll take my sword and stop you ever having children," I yelled as I continued moving forward.

Jack froze, and all the male crew looked extremely worried at me. Jack turned around, pretending that he hadn't noticed I was following him, "'ello love. What can I do for you?"

"Don't you love me Sparrow," I said, ever in my bad mood that pet name still made my heart skip a beat, "You evil bastard, did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out what?" Jack said looking confused.

I had enough of his attitude. I brought my hand back and slapped him around the face, causing him to swing his head to the side and a satisfying red mark appeared. He turned his head slowly back towards me. I spoke gently, "You clear off back to your ship and leave us all behind, see if I care."

I turned and walked away back into the Captain cabin ignoring all the crew staring at me. When I shut the door I fell back onto it crying. Now I knew what heartbreak felt like.

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how I can improve.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Confession of the broken heart

**Confession of the broken hearted**

**This is the 4****th**** chapter of my story I'm sorry it took so long. I have had exams this month. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be published. So I hope you enjoy this one ****.**

**(By the way I don't own the POTC, but I do own Scarlet)**

It took a few days for me to leave the Captain's cabin. The Captain has been kind enough to let me sleep on the floor for a while so I wouldn't have to see Jack for a bit. He had heard the argument. I think the whole ship did.

I completed the shipping route the day before so now I knew there was no escape. I had promised to work while I was here, so work I'd have to do. I put on a new pair of trousers and a plain white shirt that I had been leant and walked onto deck. It was probably safer that I had stayed in the cabin for those days anyway there had been a bad storm for the last few nights and the ship was damaged by the waves. The Captain had informed me this morning that he didn't think it was over yet.

I took in the fresh sea air as I existed the cabin, walking over to the port side of the ship and watched as the waves that had gotta so large the days before. I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned and came face to face with Bootstrap, one of the sailors on the ship who I had befriended. He was kind to me, didn't ever treat me differently like some of the pirates did. He told me about his wife and son once, which was why he was a pirate to get money for them. I had tried to explain about my family, but it was always hard to talk about. He hadn't pushed me though.

"Scarlet, we were beginning to think that something was serious," he said to me, in a worried father way.

"No I'm fine," I said shrugging before turning back to the sea.

He moved to stand next to me, "He is missing you, you know," Bootstrap said, staring out at the sea as I turned to face him.

I knew immediately who he meant, "He'll be fine, we'll be back at his ship in a few days then I'm back in Tortuga and he is away on another adventure, on another ship, with I'm sure another girl," I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, the thought of Jack with another girl made me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

"I've never seen him like this with a girl the way he is with you Scarlet," Bootstrap confined, turning to face me so I could see the truth on his face, "Before you were here, Jack was different he didn't want to be on the ship. He didn't talk to anyone, the minute you came aboard it was like you had breathed life into you. He didn't stop talking suddenly, then when you yelled at him like that. He just stopped talking, stopped eating. Scarlet whatever happened between you two it's broken him."

I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. It would show weakness, "I can't forgive him. He lied to me, sorry but I can't."

I walked off before he could talk to me more. I knew he was trying to sort things out between me and Jack, but I knew it couldn't happen. He left me, not only that if I got back together with him. He would just leave me when some better offer came around. I couldn't deal with that heartache.

I spent most of the day cleaning the deck and sorting through the food in the kitchen to help the chef find something edible. It wasn't until around dinner time I realised the only person I had seen today was the chef after Bootstrap everyone had avoided me.

I had snacked throughout my time in the kitchen so I didn't have to eat with everyone else. So I didn't see Jack. Hearing that he was suffering was enough, but seeing it would kill me.

I didn't notice the person behind me until it was too late. I felt a cloth be placed over my mouth, before the world around me went black.

The room slowly came into focus, the scene in front of me went from black and white to colour. I looked around, carefully getting up.

Someone grabbed my arm, and I screamed. I turned around, preparing for the phrases I wanted to yell.

"Hello Scarlet."

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**Truth has a funny way of coming out**

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry it has taken so long but exams have been driving me mad, thank god they are now over. I should be able to publish at least once every couple of days from now till the end. Although I would love to I don't own POTC, however Scarlet is my little extra **

He looked different through it had only been a few days since I had seen him last. His eyes usually sparkled but they were now dull brown, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep which he didn't bother hiding, his whole attire seemed duller than usually as if someone had washed the colour out of it. This wasn't the Jack Sparrow I had come to know over my time on the Misty Lady, I barely even recognised him.

"Jack?" I asked uncertainly, not even 100% sure now that it was him.

"Yeah it's me," he laughed darkly, "People told me I don't look the same."

"Are you sick?" I asked walking slowly towards him not caring about anything but what was wrong with him at the moment.

"I don't know," he seemed to be shocked that he had actually answered honestly, as was I, if there was one thing Jack could do it was to avoid personal questions.

"Well what bothering you?" I asked trying to get to the root of the problem while he was actually being honest with me.

"I don't know, don't you understand that?" Jack yelled at me, the upset in his voice was more apparent with each word.

I feel silent after that not really knowing how I could respond. For a moment I felt guilty then I remembered how he had lied to me and was gonna leave for his ship, then I didn't feel so guilty anymore. There was an awkward silence that followed the yelling, personally I preferred the yelling at the moment because the silent meant I had to think. Usually the silence between the two of us was comfortable, that was before everything went wrong. Now even being around him felt wrong.

"How did you get down here?" I asked him softly needing to say something to break the silence.

"I don't remember, I thought you would know. Didn't you have something to do with this?" Jack said accusingly.

"I did nothing. I remember someone putting something over my face then I was here. No one has talked to me all day," I snapped back having enough of his attitude towards me, "Have I done anything wrong to you before to deserve this treatment?"

"I don't know maybe have a go in front of crew," Jack said getting up and walking towards me.

"How about you don't lie to me?" I answered back, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I never lied," Jack said, he was over a step away from me now.

"You didn't tell you. You're just gonna leave. Go and have all those adventures where would that leave me?" I yelled finally getting it all out.

"I would never leave you Scarlet," he yelled back moving the last tiny gap between us, yet still felt the need to yell as if he was the other side of the ship.

"Didn't seem like that to me," I yelled back feeling my voice begin to give.

"Dammit Scarlet I would never leave you. I love you."

The air went still as what Jack just said sunk in. He loved me. It didn't seem real inside my head. Jack face turned into one of shock as he realised what words had just come out of his mouth. The silence echoed around us.

The shock expressed on Jack face slowly faded to the blank look he got when he didn't wanna give too much away. He backed away from me slowly as if I had the plague and moved backwards to sit in the corner of the room, it was dark. The shadows danced across his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ship before?" I said softly, moving forward slowly knowing that if I moved to quickly I would probably scare him off.

"I was afraid you would say no to coming with me," he said quietly, I had never seen him so vulnerable before since I met him.

"I can never say no to you Jack Sparrow," I said as I moved the few steps to reach him, sinking to my knees so I was eye line with him, "I love you Jack," I brought my hand up slowly towards his cheek, still afraid that he would turn me down. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards my palm.

I moved forward, closed my eyes and kissed him. It started slowly, nervously as if we were learning each other again. After a few moments we quickly picked up passion. His arm wrapped around my body pulling me closer, my heartbeat was racing and my head was beginning to feel faint due to the lack of oxygen.

It seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes before we pulled apart. He put his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes again just enjoying the feeling of him close to me, "I am never letting you go Scarlet Jones," Jack promised in a whisper. I felt his breath on my ear as he moved around. He kissed me just below my ear, making me sigh, "When we get back to my ship. We will be together forever Scarlet. We can live together and be happy," as Jack continued to whisper his plans for the future in my ear I could see them forming before my eyes. I could see a future where I was loved and wanted and happier than ever before. Jack could offer me all that, I never wanted to part from him again.

As he moved back round to face me I felt a shiver run up my shine. I jumped up away from Jack and sprinted towards the door, "Open the door, god please," I screamed, slamming my hand against the wooden door trying to break it down.

Jack walked up behind me and turned me around to face him, "Scarlet what is it?"

"Hurricane," I managed to say before turning around and hitting the door a little harder than before. Jack joined next to me, both of us screaming.

The door opened and my hand nearly connected with Bootstraps face, "What is it?" he said looking between the two of us, I could tell we both didn't look great, half due to the kiss and the other half due to trying to hit the door down.

I ran past Bootstrap leaving Jack to explain to him. When I reached the deck I looked into the night sky, in front of us was a terrible yet beautiful sight to behold, the water itself was rising up into the air and spinning around. The light from the moon made it look monstrous. The strange glow to it, if I believed in the super natural I would have said it was Poseidon coming to get us.

"It's a hurricane," I screamed walking backward slightly away from the bow and turning to face the crew.

Everyone on deck seemed to pause for a moment, before coming back to life in a panic fashion. Everyone was running around, trying to do something to stop the oncoming danger. I pushed my way passed people trying to catch sight of Jack anywhere. I caught sight of dreadlocks out of the corner of my left eye. I turned to face him, at the same time catching sight of the giant wave riding up behind him. I sprinted forward and pushed Jack into the space under the stairs to avoid him getting hit taking the full force of the wave myself. It flung me backwards sending me staggering into the railing. The crew pushed and pulled me I felt my balance leave me as I was pushed hard, my back bent over the railing before I flipped over the edge into the cold ocean below.

I could hear shouts above me. I could hear Jack yelling my name, but the hurricane was upon the ship. I felt the water rising, and looked up to the rail. The last face I saw was Jack's before the ocean pulled me down into the darkness below.

**Thank for you reading sorry it took so long. Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-eyes**


	6. Chapter 6 Shipwreak

**Ship-wreak**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it started out longer then I found it worked better this short. I did publish the other chapter before this at the same time to make up for it I hope. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

The water felt warm around me as I felt myself sink down and down away from the light above my head and down into the darkness below me.

I tried to move back upwards get back to the air. So I could breathe. My lungs felt like they were on fire, as if a heavy weight were pressing down on my chest. It was the signs that I was running out of time that I needed to breathe soon. The more I tried to struggle the more the water seemed to pull me down. Further down into the cold dark unknown. I felt the blackness edging into the sides of my vision, I knew the more I fought the quicker it would come, so I just relaxed in the water. My thought went to how cruel fate was, we had just confessed our love then it was taken away from us like that. I made a promise to myself then, if in this world or the next I would be with Jack Sparrow again.

**Please don't kill me for this chapter. It is important in the story line I promise. Thanks for reading this tiny chapter, please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**


	7. Chapter 7 The Time we meet again

**The time when we will meet again**

**Ok this may get confusing but just stay with it. I promise everything will be explains. This chapter is set years after the hurricane that separated Scarlet and Jack. Before I forget I don't own POTC itself although I do have the DVDs. Scarlet is still mine however. Hope you enjoy.**

_Some years later._

I looked out at the harbour. One of my favourite places in the world. Tortuga. I breathed the air in deeply, the smell of rum, blood and dirt. The only place where fighting is a completely normal occurrence. The best pirate port in the Caribbean. I held the wheel tightly as I steered the ship into the port. Looking around as my crew were running around, trying to get everything ready. I docked the ship and walked down to my first mate Tommy, he was young, but not to be underestimated. He was the best I could have asked for. He turned to pirating to support his family, his girlfriend and his small baby boy. I had great respect for him. When I had first taken over the pirate ship, 'The White Rose' he was just a teenager, he had hidden in the crates of rum that I had brought on board, running away from his father who was an abusive man. One of my crew had found him, and I had taken him on as a cabin boy, cleaning the decks and helping the cook. He quickly learnt about what was involved in being on a pirate's ship. He became loyal, I remember when he came to me and told me he had met a girl in one of the port we dropped into. A lot of my old crew had left for women, the one weakness all men have. I had always understood after all I was spending my whole life waiting for the man I wanted to come back to me.

He had however stayed on the ship, under the condition that we would visit her port every once in a while, when he found out she was pregnant through one of her letters. I saw the look in his eyes, the hatred of himself for not being there for her. I sailed us back there where I preformed my first marriage. It was...interesting, but they were happy enough.

"Cap'n orders?" He questioned walking over to me.

"I am going on land, on me own. You take the ship with you once the crew has had there fun and you go see Bella. Send her and the babe me love," I smiled gently at him as I went into my cabin, I could tell he was following me. I walked over to the draw on the far left and pulled out my effects. I still used the same sword as when I was on the Misty Lady, it was suited to me perfectly, the best made. I strapped my gun into its place on my belt and secured the sword.

"Cap'n what's going on?" Tommy asked me from the doorway.

"I received some news from an old friend a little while ago concerning a certain Pirate Captain. I heard that this would be his heading for when he found his crew. He needs me now, Tommy and I can't ignore me calling'," I said softly to Tommy, turning to face him.

"Okay then Cap'n. When should we return?" Tommy asked, smiling slightly at me showing me he understood why I had to do this.

"I'll return to you Tommy. You stay in the port with Bella and the crew. I'll find you. If I don't return within the next two months you go on without me. You'll be Cap'n" I said, looking around again. I would miss my cabin, with all the little treasures in it.

"Aye Cap'n," Tommy said, looking slightly reserved.

I existed the cabin and looked out onto Tortuga, and called my crew onto the deck, "Tommy is taking over as Cap'n while I'm gone. If any of you even think of marooning him, I will personally slit your throat. Understand?" I said to them, as I walked up and down the line. I had been captain of this ship for so many years, I knew the crew might not like a new captain, but Tommy was gonna make it one day I was sure of that, "I'll be back in two months, gentlemen," I walked off the ship and into the heart of the bustling town, to search around for the clues of my pirate captain.

Walking around I felt completely at ease, it was coming to nightfall where all the men would be drinking and all the women in the 'Oldest profession' would be searching for their company for the evening, as long as they could pay of course. I ignored the stares and whispers that followed me as I went through the streets, people who knew me and the people who were told not to go near me.

I entered the pub on my right, 'The Faithful Bride' my favourite pub. When I had first arrived here, it was the place where I went to stay for the night after I had left my old home. It was here that I was planning on meeting someone who I knew could tell me everything I needed to know.

Upon entering the pub I truly felt I had been taken back to where I belonged. The long wooden tables, where men were sitting with women on their laps, drinking their rums and singing old sea chants. The candles lit the room. I looked around, finding the person I was after in a far corner away from everyone else drinking and humming to himself.

I walked over to him, signalling to the barmaid that I wanted a drink before sitting in front of him, "How the mighty have fallen Gibbs," I said with a deep sigh.

He suddenly sat up straight as if I had pulled him out of some kind of trance that he was in, "Cap'n? It's been a long time Lass," he replied looking almost weary at me.

"Aye it has. I'm here to call a debt that is overdue," I said, smiling politely at the barmaid who handed me my rum, before turning back to the conversation.

"I 'ave no money, Lass, if that's what you're after," Gibbs replied quickly.

"I don't need money. I need a crew, one that will sail under the orders of two Cap'n," I said with a smile and as an afterthought added, "And also they have to be mad."

"Why mad Lass?" Gibbs asked prying.

"To sail with Jack Sparrow. Ye 'ave to be mad," I said with a shrug. Gibbs chocked on his drink.

"What makes you think he'll sail with you?" Gibbs asked trying to get his breath back.

"Just say we go back," I said smirking dangerously, "A long way back."

Gibbs nodded agreeing to find me a crew, as I walked up to the bar to get more rum and a room for the night. I only stayed for a couple more drinks before I left the bar and went up into the room I had booked, it was alright, but I missed being out on the sea. As I curled up in the bed I thought of tomorrow and how I might finally find him again.

It was about 10:30 when Giselle walked into the bar, her blonde hair swaying, and her yellow dress looking about two sizes too small at her bust. She joined me at the bar, looking around for her next prey.

"He's back you know," She said to me a second later making me look at her in surprise. It's not like we had never talked, she was quite intelligent for a 'Lady of the night' but I would never have called us friends.

"Who?" I said, quickly taking my rum from the bar and turning to face the crowd in front of me. All of whom seemed to be suddenly gossiping about a certain person, but I couldn't catch the name.

"Sparrow, of course," she said, her flirty smile in place, "His just docked with a young boy in toe."

"Well 'ave you greeted him yet?" I asked smiling because I knew how much she loved to hate Jack.

"Just about to, thought you could watch the show," Giselle smiled, before walking back out the pub. I followed closely behind. Taking a hat from an unconscious man as I walked by. It was big enough to cover my face, exactly what I needed until the time was just right 'The opportune moment' as Jack used to remind me.

I lent by the pillar as I watched quietly in the shadows. Grabbing a man as he walked passed, "Fancy earning some money?" I questioned, as Jack got slapped by the other prostitute that was always with Giselle whom name just never registered.

"Doing what?" the man asked, obviously interested.

"The boy over there behind, Sparrow," I said, pointing to where the boy stood, looking like he completely didn't belong here, "When I go and talk to Sparrow, take him back to the ship he was on and tell him that they will have a crew by the evening if he stays there. I'll give you the money when I get to the ship."

He nodded his head. I watched from the side lines as Giselle walked over to Jack, saying something that was inaudible then slapping him around the face. I decided to make my move before anyone else decided to slap him, or maybe even kill him this time.

"Something never change, Cap'n," I said walking over making sure my eyes and hat was cover by my hat.

"You're not gonna slap me as well love are ye?" Jack asked looking worriedly at me.

I nearly laughed but then I stopped myself, instead I bowed down low, so that my large brown hat covered my face making Jack unable to see who I truly am, for I knew if he did the game would be up and someone would catch us and I would have to face a group of very unhappy pirates, although I was a relatively unknown Pirate Captain, I still had enemies, who had probably already been informed of my appearance in Tortuga and would be very happy to get rid of me while I was here, "I'm Cap'n of the White Rose ship," I said softly, "I have an offer for you Mr Sparrow."

"What would that be love?" Jack asked, looking confused, he was trying to look under my hat, but I made it cover my face so that he can't be sure.

"You need a crew I have a crew. I need a ship, you have a ship. So I'll help you if you help me," I replied, as I quickly looked around, people were beginning to stare at me and Jack. We needed to move before we were captured. There were too many people on this island who wished both me and 'Captain' Jack Sparrow dead at the bottom of the ocean, for my liking

"Why would ye do that for me?" Jack questioned. He was still trying to get a good look at my face, however I made sure that my hat remained firmly on my head.

"I only wish to use your ship, Sparrow," I said shortly, "I 'ave a crew and would be honoured to sail with the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"Cap'n," Jack corrected as if on autopilot.

"Fine Cap'n Jack Sparrow," I sighed needing to move on quickly before they were noticed.

"Alright," Jack agreed. I hope that after all this time something about me still pulled him in. That he recognised something in me. That I seemed familiar. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I walked towards the stable by my favourite pub 'The Faithful Bride' praying that he would keep following.

I walked into the stable to find my first mate lying on the floor unconscious with an empty bottle of rum next to him. After having an idea, I turned to Jack, "Hand me a bucket of water will ya?" I asked. Jack obeyed me. Taking the water from Jack's hands I turned and poured the contents over Mr Gibbs, my first mate's head.

When the cold water landed on his head. Gibbs shot upwards with a fair few choice words coming out of his mouth, "What in the blazes?!" he questioned until he saw who was before him, "Cap'n!"

"Mr Gibbs," I said, in a calm yet angry voice, "me crew needed a first mate, and I needed a crew over an hours ago. So do ye care to explain to me why exactly he was on the floor of a stable, out cold?" Jack sat quietly in the corner checking our interaction. His surprise was evidence on his face.

"Sorry Cap'n, any luck?" he questioned.

"Aye Mr Gibbs, Sparrow will be offering us a lift for our journey, or until when he decides," I said, looking at Jack over my shoulder, trying to hide my love for him in my eyes. He was still in the corner with a confused expression on his face.

"Jack, good to see you again," Gibbs said going over to where Jack was standing and smiling at him, to which Jack smiled back for the first time in a long time.

"Once you've finished," I said loudly, startling both men and causing them to face me, "Our ship is waitin' Gibbs and we need to leave this island as soon as possible. I don't wanna run into anyone."

"We need to meet up with Will," Jack said suddenly.

"Aye that we do. He has been taken to the ship by someone who will need to be paid very soon, Jack," I said, and then explained at Jack's confused expression, "I didn't expect ye to say no to me offer, Sparrow," I smiled from underneath my hat.

We existed the stable and began to walk through the crowds of people lining the streets. Darting in and out of people, I moved quickly and quietly avoiding the bodies in front of me somehow both Gibbs and Jack managed to keep up neither of them spoke as they knew there would be time for that when on the ship.

As we came to a stop at the port. The biggest ship that could be seen in the area. Jack's ship of the moment, the Interceptor with the navy flag flying high and proud up the mask.

I grabbed a rope that was on the side and began making my way up the side of his ship and flipped onto the deck. Above me the parrot began to squawk, "Cap'n back, shiver me timbers."

The crew made a line in front of her, "Gentlemen," I greeted them, someone near the end of the line coughed, "And Lady," I nodded towards Anamaria, just as Gibbs and Jack jumped onto deck, behind me making a loud noise, "We 'ave a guest joining the crew..."

"Jack Sparrow, Cap'n?" one of the crew members asked.

I nodded, "Aye Sparrow," I turned to face him, "So this is the Interceptor, the fastest navy ship?" I smiled again from under my hat, but stopped before I gave away too much, then turned back to my crew, "Come on ye Scallywags! We need to move before we are caught and killed!" I yelled at them, enjoying the power that being Captain brought with it.

Each member of the crew ran off in different directions to prepare the ship. Jack went to follow but was stopped by my behind him, "Not ye Sparrow, you'll need to show me to me cabin," then I walked off toward the first mate cabin on the ship and Jack followed. I opened the door and moved inside so Jack could come into.

The cabin was made up of red wood furniture and had two bed in it. One already had some stuff on. At the look of confusion on Jack's face I explained, "Your other man, William I think his name was, has already set his things in 'ere for the night. Gibbs prefers to sleep with the crew."

"Will ye not ave trouble sleeping in the room with him?" Jack asked, feeling uncomfortable with having to ask but he wanted to make sure.

"Cap'n Sparrow, I am not interested in anyone. My heart is already owned," I said quietly remembering a time when we used to be so in love.

I turned to leave. Remembering the times when he would have pulled me back and kissed me passionately then tell me that he loved me. Times when I learnt how to sword fight with him as my leader. And the end where there was always another ship wreck another time when a part of me died. I was just walking out the door as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "Where did you get that love?" he asked pointing down at my bracelet, it had my life on it in a way. The ship, The White Rose, The Sparrow, and the heart, which had S.J. And J.S initial in it, it had a clip on the side, and if it was open there was a small drawing of Jack and me.

I looked at Jack from under my hat and saw real hope there in his eyes. It would have been so easy to lie to his and tell him I had found it on a ship, or that it was in a ship we robbed, but then I would have to lie forever to him, and I love him too much to lie to him, "Ten years ago, from a young boy I knew," I replied pulling my arm away from his hand and taking off my hat. Reviling my autumn hair, which was longer than last time we met. My eyes had changed colour too become much duller with my age, however apart from that I like to think that I looked almost exactly the same as the ten year younger version of me.

"Scarlet?" he questioned, his voice barely over a whisper. I nodded my head and smiled slightly, "But..." he said, "You...You...That day...On the pearl."

"I survived," I said softly, "I have been searching from ye since then Jack," I finished, trying to hide the fact I didn't look for him until the time was perfect, until he would need me.

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. Bending his head down to kiss me but just as their lips where about to touch. Someone hammered on the door. I stepped away and opened it, "Aye Gibbs?"

"Captain, we need you on deck sharpish. We 'ave been spotted," Gibbs explained in a rush.

"Damn," I yelled, running back into the room and placing my hat back on, not to hide my appearance, but to slow down the chances of the crew recognising me if I escaped. I turned and face Jack as I pulled my hair back so I could put it under my hat, "Stay down 'ere will ye. If they see ye, we both will die," I hurried out of the cabin before he could question me more. Knowing that the chances are that he would actually listen to me where slim but I had to sort this problem before we left. My crew had been trapped by the Royal Navy a little while back and I agreed to do a favour in order to escape. I was sure as hell not ready to die yet.

**I really hope you understood that if you didn't please send me an email and I will explain it all. Please review**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-blue-eyes**


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**Chapter 7-Confortation**

**Hi I feel like I don't publish enough, so I'm gonna try and do more. This is the 7****th**** chapter. I'm hoping to create a sequel based on Dead man's chest, what do you guys think? Anyway hope you enjoy,**

"The Bloody Scarlet," a male voice came from over the side of the ship from another one riding alongside the White Rose. I froze at the voice, that voice belonged to Captain Thomas Felts. An ex-admiral in the English navy, however now he preferred to help pirates deal with their enemies for a small fee of course, "Long time no see."

"Yes Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I said, making my voice changed from my usual pirating accent to well-mannered English woman.

"I heard you have caused a lot of trouble for my employee," Thomas answered seeming relaxed.

"Really?" I questioned, acting surprised, "I work for the navy these days any job I have done is for them! So you're willing to go against your own county, Captain?"

"Dependent on who pays more," Thomas answered, he was smiling, that evil look in his eyes, like him gave everyone who he had to kill.

"Thank you Thomas that is all we needed to know," I said, "Fire at will boys."

I watched as the cannon balls hit the ship and it slowly began to destroy the ship. I watched the shock look on his face, I'm guessing he didn't want to die. I yelled above the cannons, making my voice the final one he would ever hear, "By order of the English navy I sentence you to death, for pirating and murder. May god have mercy on your poor soul Thomas Felt."

The other ship stood no chance. Once it was almost destroyed I order my new crew to pick up any survivors and bring them aboard. I took off my hat again and let my hair flow out and turned from the wreck I came face to face with Jack Sparrow, letting out a quiet scream.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cabin," I said frowning, "If he had seen you he would have fired without a second thought."

"Ye work for the navy?" Jack questioned.

"Go back into ye cabin and I'll be there in a minute," I said, turning and became ordering the crew and called William to follow me. I grabbed a bottle of rum on my way down, knowing I was gonna need it after this talk.

When I came into the cabin I found Jack sitting in the large rocking chair by the window, staring out at the sunset that was hitting the sea. Will entered the cabin behind me and shut the door.

"Jack," I sighed gently, waiting until he turned to face me, before speaking, "The world is changing again and now we 'ave to change with it. I don't belong with the navy, but in return for me crew and me to be spared I agreed to kill Thomas. He was not worth anything."

"So ye don't work for them?" he questioned to make sure.

"No, now I asked you an' William down 'ere 'cause I wanted to know where our heading is?" I questioned looking between Jack and Will, before taking a gulp of my rum, feeling it burn nicely done my throat.

"We're going after the Black Pearl," Jack said, causing me to spit out my drink over the table. Coughing and spluttering.

"Jack you ain't being serious, are ya?" I said looking at him with wide eyes, I had heard the stories of the Black Pearl and how Barbossa had marooned their captain, Jack himself.

He only nodded, "I get why Jack, but come on. Barbossa would shot you on the spot."

"Not if I shot him first," Jack muttered darkly.

I got up and walked to the other side of the room, realising that we were not alone. I turned to Will, "and ye boy, I take it your stupid to then?"

"They have Elizabeth," Will answered simply.

"Aye, course a lover. The only reason a boy like you would ever come on this," I said smiling lightly at him, in a way he was so innocent.

"Boy like me?" Will questioned.

"Well, ye ain't a pirate, or a treasure hunting like Jack 'ere," I indicated towards the pirate who looked up annoyed at being called a 'Treasure hunting' I had to stop myself from laughing, "so the only reason you would be on a trip like this is for the person you love. I would know," then something struck me, he said his name was Will, short for William I was guessing, he couldn't be could he? "Ye name boy. What is it?"

"William Turner," Will answered, my eyes widened again, Jack was always clever, he had clearly known that this was the barging tool they needed.

"After ye father?" I questioned. Will nodded. I turned back to Jack and confident smile entering my face, "Where will we find them?" I asked.

Jack smiled at me, before bring out his compass and looking down at it "North," he replied simply.

"Aye," I replied before walking out the cabin, "Boys, our heading is north."

Most of the crew shouted back, along with the parrot "Aye."

I went back into the cabin, "Come, I'll introduce ye to the crew."

Jack and Will followed me out, as I walked over to the helm, where a pirate was standing next to the wheel, "This is Cotton. Cotton this is Jack and Will," I said, smiling politely at Cotton, whom I had met when I was younger in Tortuga who had become like a father to me in some ways.

To which he smiled back, the parrot circling above him replied, "Shiver me timbers."

I turned back to Will and Jack, deciding to explain Cotton's problem, "He had his tongue cut out about five years ago, and he taught the parrot to speak for him. No one knows how." I shrugged.

Cotton opened his mouth, showing Jack and Will the remains of his tongue stub that had been left. Jack pulled a face and stuck his tongue at the top of his mouth, the same thing I had done when I had first seen it almost like making sure that your tongue was still there.

I then moved onto the port side of the ship where there was a person wearing a large hat similar to the one I had stolen from Tortuga, I nearly laughed, recognising this girl as well. Although the hat did a good job of hiding her from Jack's view, "Will I'd like to introduce Anamaria. Jack you already know her I believe," I smiled, as Anamaria removed her hat and slapped Jack around the face, causing his head to turn to face Will. That seemed to happen to him a lot these days.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either," Will asked Jack.

"No that one he did deserve," I smiled at Will, as Jack looked at me almost guilty.

"You stole my ship!" Anamaria said, pointing her finger at Jack angry.

"Actually," Jack began, interrupted by another slap from Anamaria, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bring it back to you."

The lie didn't even sound good to my ears, "But you didn't," Anamaria argued looking like she was about to rip his head off of his neck.

"You'll get another one," Jack promised, looking at me like I was going to help him. I just shock my head, this was his mess not mine.

"I will," Anamaria vowed, pointing her finger again, almost poking him in the nose.

"A better one," Will said joining in with the discussion.

"A better one," Jack repeated for some reason. I didn't think he knew what he was saying.

"This one," Will said, indicating around at the Interceptor. My mouth opened in shock, but then I quickly closed it realising that this wasn't my ship, so I didn't have a say.

"What one?" Jack questioned, before realising what Will was on about, "This one?!" he exclaimed

"If you're so attached give her the Pearl?" I muttered quietly. Jack looked back at me then turned back to Anamaria, one look at her and he suddenly changed his mind, "Aye, this one. Aye?"

"Aye," Anamaria said before turning to me, "Cap'n Jones."

"Ana, pleasure," I said, politely. She stepped forward and hugged me in which I returned, "It's nice to have ye on me crew."

"Who's crew?" Jack said loudly from behind me.

"Share your Captain duties Jack," I said, rolling my eyes at him, "We'll get there quicker I swear it."

"Aye then," Jack said with a sigh of defeat.

I spent the rest of the evening introducing myself, Jack and Will to the crew, before the night shift began. I took over the helm as the stars entered the sky. As I was watching them I could feel a present behind me. I turned and saw Jack looking at me with a kind look on his face, taking me back to my time on the 'Misty Lady'. There was practically no one else was on the deck. He walked and stood by my side.

"There a storm coming this way," I said softly to him as I watched the clouds cross over the moon.

"Ye can go to bed Scarlet. I'll take over," Jack offered, his voice sending shivers down my neck. It had been too long.

"Nice offer Jack, but I only need a few hours sleep," I said before shifting the wheel slightly starboard and turned to face Jack. In the starlight his face looked younger than he did in the day, almost innocent, "So what 'ave ye done in our years apart, Jack Sparrow?" I said, even though I had heard nearly all the rumours before, I wanted to see what he would be willing to tell me.

"This and that," Jack said dismissively waving his hand, "Travelling around. You?"

"Same, taking ship, stealing loot, usual," I said, laughing slightly at our responses. Not really giving anything away.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked quietly, I tensed up slightly not really wanting to answer, "I went looking for you but ye weren't in the wreck."

I took a deep breath before turning and facing him fully, "I drowned. Went under and couldn't get back up, but something happened under there. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up the person who found me told me that I had stopped breathing around three time, that I should have been dead, I was in the water for two days. I should have been killed. I ain't sure what happened, probably never will know everything. Since then I have found that I can't die."

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Well, put it this way. I was died in three ship wrecks, had five different hanging, out of them two actually broke my neck, I have two shot wounds that I should 'ave bleed to death from, but I never did. Barbossa stabbed me ones, and I have this lovely branding," I said lifting my arm up, showing him the healed 'P' that was the sign of a caught Pirate.

"How?" Jack began but I had to interrupt.

"I can't really explain until I know Jack, and I just don't," I said, taking a hand off the wheel and touching his face, "I've missed you Sparrow," I said softly, feeling his face his strong jaw under my fingers as he lent into my hand a bit more.

"Captain Sparrow love," he whispered as his breath fanned my face. We moved closer, just as our lips were about to touch, a cough came from behind me.

I turned to face Will, who looked embarrassed for interrupting, "Aye Turner?" I said looking at him for an explanation.

"Gibbs was looking for you Captain Jones, said something about you hiding 'his bloody rum'" Will said looking away.

I laughed lightly before pulling away from Jack, "Aye that would be it," I turned to Jack, "Think ye can stir without killing us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Love, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said, adding a bow.

I now couldn't help laughing louder, "Aye I savvy alright," I walked over to the Cabin knowing that was where Gibbs was probably searching, hearing Jack's laugh reaching my ears.

It was an hour later that night when I was called back out on deck, the storm I had predicted was active in full force. Jack stood at the wheel as the ship swayed side to side. The waves crashed against the ship, soaking the deck with water and the lightening shone in the sky, lighting up the night.

Everyone was on deck, trying not to fall over board as they moved to and from the deck. Pulling ropes, hoisting the sails. Will looked like a drowned rat as another giant wave came on board making everyone fall over yet again.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled out in anger at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked slightly as if he knew a secret that no one else knew, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

I looked up at Jack standing at the wheel with rain pelting down on him, looking at his compass.

I stumbled up the stairs towards Jack, trying to stop myself from falling overboard, "We should probably drop canvas know Jack," I yelled, knowing we needed to soon.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack yelled back, having obviously more belief in the Navy's ships than I did.

"What has you in such a fine mood Jack?" I asked/yelled at him. Looking at the slightly smile on his face.

"We're catching up," He yelled back.

**Please write and review.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-blue-eyes**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Jack's Past

**Chapter 8-Jack's Past**

**Ha aren't you guys impressed that two chapters in two days, hopefully I can keep this up now. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.**

**Ps I don't own POTC although Scarlet is my little extra.**

The air around the ship was foggy, but out of the fog you could see the remains of ships that had never finished their passage through this lagoon. The ship was moving slowly, to avoid any accidence. It meant that apart from Jack at the wheel the rest of the crew didn't really have anything to do. We all stood at the rail of the ship watching as the crows' nests of ships went past.

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot squealed, its voice echoing through the emptiness. I looked up at him sitting on the rope above us.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said shivering slightly at the thought of all that have been lost.

I looked past Will at him, "Honest, isn't the word I would use Gibbs."

He nodded in agreement with me. I heard a crunching noise from down below us, where one of the sunken ships must have hit the Interceptor.

I continued looking out into the fog, lost in thought as Will and Gibbs moved over to the ropes on the other side, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, I looked up at Jack at that moment to see him looking uncomfortable about Cotton's staring.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said obviously going into story mode.

"What?" Will said looking confused, as Gibbs froze while drinking his flask realising his mistake, "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays thing closer to the vest now," Gibbs said, as I moved slightly closer to them, I had heard the story before of course but they were just rumours, and you never know who was tell the truth in Tortuga, "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says 'every thing's an equal share'. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will said, in realisation, "So that's the reason for all the?" Will said before swaying backwards and forwards, with really weird eyes. I looked up at Jack and realised how similar Will's actions where to the real Jack's.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs said, drawing my attention back to them.

I walked over and decided to join the conversation, "You see Will, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, just one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starving belly and thirst, that pistol does start to look real friendly," I said, pointing my fingers in a gun shape up to my head.

"But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," Gibbs continued off from me.

"Barbossa," Will said in realisation.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will said, thinking out loud.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft," Gibbs said his hand gestures going wild.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will said, unbelievingly.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs agreed.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but obviously didn't know. He looked up at me and Will followed, Jack was standing there with chats in one hand and the compass in another, "Human hair," he said, "From my back."

I looked at him in disgusted, "This is gross."

"What of Scarlet?" Will asked, I sat back slightly waiting to see what Gibbs would say about me. Jack did the same obviously interested in my life.

"Arr...Cap'n Scarlet Jones, or Bloody Scarlet as she is also known. The Cap'n of the White Rose, the strongest ship in the Caribbean. Scarlet travelled many a ship when she was a younger," Gibbs began going into story mode again.

I interrupted getting slightly annoyed that Jack got a more interesting story than me, "Mr Gibbs. My life can be made to sound more interesting than that!"

"Aye Sorry Cap'n," Gibbs said, moving his head slightly.

"If ya gonna talk about me at least put in a good story. Will I'll tell you one soon," I promised before turning to Jack and waiting for him to start the orders.

"Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew chorused.

"Young Mr. Turner, Cap'n Jones and I are to go ashore," Jack said, his mood seemed sobered.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked, I held my breath slightly waiting for the answer.

"Keep to the code," Jack said softly.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs agreed. I knew what this meant, and I didn't really like the whole idea.

Jack, Will and I got into the boat and pushed off from the ship. Jack took out the telescope and looked at the Pearl.

"Is she there?" Will asked nervously.

"No," Jack replied shortly. A shiver run through my spine I knew about the treasure and what was going to happen now.

"Then where is she?" Will asked.

"It's begun," Jack and I said in unison.

** Hope that was an okay chapter **** will try and publish soon.**

** Until then,**

** Artistic-blue-eyes x**


	10. Chapter 10 Old enemies and new friends

**Chapter 9-Old enemies and new faces**

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my girl.**

Will held the lantern out in front of the boat as we rowed through the dark and dingy cove of Isla de Muerta. I looked down into the water and saw a skull going past.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will said, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind," I said with a shrug, trying to let it seem like it didn't bother me.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said sarcastically.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack spoke for the first time, we all looked out of the boat and into the river where the gold was laying at the bottom. It took a lot of effect on my part to not grab some. Call it the pirates calling, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure," the boat hit the land and we began to move quickly and quietly out of it.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will argued, whispering so we wouldn't be spotted.

Jack walked ahead of us leading us to the mouth of the cove, he looked around and then turned back to answer Will, but faced me, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end," Barbossa said, his voice echoing through the chambers.

Will walked up behind me and saw the situation, "Elizabeth," he whispered gently.

Barbossa began to talk again about how they had proved their worth! How they had been tested. While all his crew cheered in the right places.

"Does that man ever shut up?!" I said quietly and leaned on Jack shoulder. Jack looked down at me in amusement. I smiled back, we got closer and closer, until our lips were about to touch again for the first time in around ten years. Will scrambled up the mouth wall, managing to upset some treasure, "Jack."

Jack pulled away from me and grabbed Will, pulling him back down slightly so we were out of sight again, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack walked off the long way around the cave, staying hidden in the shadows. I followed as did Will.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will questioned angry.

Jack froze "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack said walking off again. I followed quietly behind him.

Jack turned and saw me there, "I thought I said wait behind."

"You were talking to Will you never mentions my name," I said with a shrug.

"Pirate," he hissed back, in a mock angry voice. He turned and began to walk again. I saw Will but it was too late to warn Jack. I watched him fall down as the oar collided with his head.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," Will said, before turning and facing me, my face must have looked murderous because he didn't even bother asking if I was coming before walking off.

"Traitor," I yelled-whispered after him. Going to kneel by Jack, I leant over him to check he was still breathing. I watched as Elizabeth's palm was cut.

"That's it?" she said softly as the blood and medallion was dropped into the chest.

"Waste not," came Barbossa's simple answer.

All Barbossa's crew paused, trying to see if they felt any different.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti was the first to speak,

Just then I felt a hand grab my foot, before I had time to scream it pulled me down and I landed on top of an awake Jack Sparrow.

"Were you trying to make them find us?" I asked in angry.

"Nope, just wanted to see if I could make you fall for me," he smirked. I laughed quietly remembering when he had said that when we was younger. We stood up quietly and walked quickly around the cave I heard one of the men begin yelling about missing oars. Will would have made an excellent pirate, if he's dad had been honest with him.

Jack staggered the wrong way and came face to face with one of Barbossa's crew who had the wooden eye, "You!" he yelled making every crew member around stop.

"You're supposed to be dead!" another of the crew said.

"Am I not?" Jack questioned looking down at himself, "Oh." Jack walked back the other way only to be met by pistols.

One of the crew then pointed at me, "And ye lass, who's she?" he asked Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it, "Oh don't tell me ye don't know one of your murder victim," I said sarcastically.

I saw recognition in his eyes, "Scarlet Jones."

"Cap'n Scarlet Jones, boy." I said with a smirk.

"Palulay?" Jack began, trying to find the right word. I just laughed as I watched him struggle, "palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" I don't know how he managed to get nearly every word that sounded like it but not the actually word!

"Parley?" one of Barbossa's lot said, guessing what he meant.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack said smiling that he finally knew the word.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'" the man with the gun said angry. I was guessing a lot of people had used Parley recently.

** Thanks. Please review.**

** Until next time,**

** Artistic-Blue-eyes x**


	11. Chapter 11 Attempting to Negotiate

**Chapter 10-Attempting at negotiations**

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long. Even after I promised to write more constantly, but it's been half term for the last week and my mum's doesn't have any internet so I couldn't write anything. I will try and be better from now onwards. Anyway please enjoy. By the way I don't own POTC, although Scarlet is my Pirate girl **

Barbossa walked over to us, his face full of shock and disguised, "How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked Jack.

Jack swung slightly back and forth on the oar in his hand that had been used to knock him out, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack said pausing for dramatic effect, Barbossa just looked confused, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Next Barbossa turned to me, "And you're supposed to be dead! How did you survive?"

I winked at Barbossa and smiled innocently, "Wouldn't you like to know mate?"

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa said turning to his crew, "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and the Bloody Scarlet?" the crew cheered, "Kill them."

All the crew's weapons were pointed at us, but Jack looked totally unbothered, as Barbossa turned away from us he spoke, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa turned back around sharply and walked towards us again, "Hold your fire!" The crew reluctantly lowered their weapons, "You know whose blood we need?"

"We know whose blood ye need," I said with a smirk.

After the crew finally found a few oars and nicked the one off Jack we had enough to transfer everyone back onto the Pearl. Jack and I went in the first boat along with Barbossa and one of his men to row. Once we were on the ship, we were moved into the captain's cabin to negotiate. I zoned out of it a bit, just looking around and remembering how the captain cabin used to look before Barbossa got his hands on it. The monkey even had its own area!

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa said as I decided to pay attention to the talking again.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed smiling slightly, I knew what Jack would do.

"Scarlet's right. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said, using hand movements to try and make it sound better.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa argued back.

"Of the three of us, me and Scarlet are the only two who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore our words are the one we'll be trusting," Jack said looking through the apples on the table to find the one he liked the look of the best, "Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," he continued biting into the apple, "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack finished with his mouth full of apple, and offered a bite of it to me. I took a bite quickly and then offered it to Barbossa.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," the monkey jumped over Jack's feet on the table and out of the door, closely followed by Barbossa. I looked at Jack and shrugged, we both followed them outside.

Jack looked out over the rail and I followed him, the interceptor was not fast enough to out run the Black Pearl. We needed to come up with a plan. Jack ran up the stairs and stood in front of Barbossa blocking his view of the interceptor through the telescope. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" I knew by the look on Barbossa's face we weren't gonna get the answer we were after.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead," Barbossa said.

"But you won't find out what you need!" I interrupted.

Barbossa just looked at me, before calling one of his crew over, "Lock them in the brig," as we moved away I watch Jack's apple get thrown overboard.

**Hope this makes up for the lack of writing. Please review.**

** Until next time**

** Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Fight!

**Chapter 11-Fight**

**Hi guys I'm trying hard to keep my promise. I am still trying to get my ideas for the 2****nd**** film [dead man's chest] before I start writing so I am warning that after this this story finishes, which is in around 6 chapters, there will be a gap for me to sort out the story. Anyway back to this one, I hope you enjoy this. Oh and I don't own any of the POTC, but I do own my wonderful Scarlet **

The crew member had Jack by the scruff of the neck and me in a headlock by the time we had got to the brig. I sometime did wish it wasn't in my nature to fight against a capture. The water sloshed around our feet, "Apparently there's a leak," Jack said as the crew person walked away.

"No Jack," I said sarcastically, "Just think how well our negotiations worked!"

"Oi I'm planning," Jack argued back as I sat down on the floor, getting wet but at least I could rest for a moment.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps," I could hear Barbossa yelling from above us. Jack was looking out the smallest hole ever to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"They have dropped everything they can. Now they and turning," Jack begun, but stopped when he fell over me and onto the floor, next to me, before moving back into his original position.

"And I'm guessing we are turning as well," I finished, "Well if we don't die 'ere then the Navy are gonna kill us for destroying their ship!"

The word, 'FIRE!' Was all I could hear from inside the brig, then the cannon's firing and the sound of splintering wood as they hit the ships.

Jack ducked out of the way just as the wall of the hull exploded. I looked down to find that they had fired Gibb's flask. This must be getting mad.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled.

"Jack," I said tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to where the cell door had just been blasted open by the flask. Jack grabbed the flask out of my hand and opened it trying to get a drink, but finding it empty.

We moved quickly up onto deck, trying to avoid being seen by anyone, "Raise yer colours ya bloomin? Cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa yelled, the mast of the interceptor got shot down by a cannon, falling just clear of Barbossa himself, "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" The pirates began to board the interceptor. Jack got up onto the riggings and grabs a rope that one of the pirates had just failed to cross with. He pulled me up with him, grabbed my waist, thanked the man and swung us over to the interceptor. I stuck my leg out and kicked a man who was attacking Gibbs overboard.

"Jack! Scarlet!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack reached into his belt and gave Gibb's back his canteen, "Bloody empty."

Jack ran off in one direction I went in the other. Grabbing the sword of one of Barbossa's crew as he fell overboard.

I turned around and came face to face with another one of them, their seemed to be millions, "Miss you know you can't kill us," he said to me as I attacked him with my sword.

"I know, but you can't kill me either, so I'll just have to chuck you over wouldn't I?" I said, tripping him backwards, over a barrel and into the ocean below, "Bye, bye."

I saw Elizabeth dive over to the grate yelling Will's name, and that damn monkey had the medallion. The pirates grabbed me from behind and although I kicked and screamed it was pointless. We had been captured.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa said, and I felt my heart sink.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Pirate Traditions

**Pirates Tradition**

**Hi guys I'm sorry for how late this publishing is. I tried to publish on Friday but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me then I was at a friend's aka no computer. We are nearing the end now. Anyway enjoy. I don't own POTC, although Scarlet is mine.**

We were dragged onto the Pearl and then tied to the post. The pirate who's name I had learnt to be Pintel, from when Barbossa was telling him to tie us was pointing a gun at us, "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters."

"Par…" I began unable to resist the temptation. Pintel shot me a deadly look and I decided it would be best to be quiet.

I watched Barbossa playing with the medallion in his fingers, while watching the ship. Elizabeth ran towards the interceptor after escaping, the explosion hit with full force. The ship went up like a giant fire ball. So not only were we capture by Barbossa, who would probably want us all dead, but we were also now in serious trouble with the Navy for destroying on of their best ships, if not the best.

"Will," Elizabeth yelled out. I didn't notice that Will hadn't made it on here. Jack and I shared a look, this was not good.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed hitting Barbossa on the chest.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," Barbossa said pushing her towards his crew, who grabbed her a pulled at her as she screamed bloody murder_._

Just then Will leaped on deck. It was a miracle that he was still alive, but at least that meant we had a chance to negotiate now, "Barbossa!" he said leaping up on deck.

"Will," the pirates stopped moving as Elizabeth whispered his name.

Will jumped off the rail and grabbed Jack's pistol and pointed it at Barbossa, "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked cruelly.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said quietly.

"No one ask to save me! Nope!" I complained to Pintel who was standing next to me. He nodded in agreement.

Will looked over at Jack who looked like he was praying, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can," Will said pointing the gun back at himself and standing on the rail.

"Like that," Jack said softly. I shrunk down slightly.

"Who are you?" Barbossa said, I would have thought it would have been obvious by now but it seemed he still hadn't noticed that the boy in front of him name was Will!

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though-eunuch," Jack said to Barbossa moving from his spot to in front of him.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will yelled the gun still pointing at his neck. Jack moved back to his spot away from Barbossa's eye line.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti, who I had also now learnt the name of, exclaimed.

"Funny how you notice that after he tells you his name, but not when you didn't actually know who he was," I muttered under my breath.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, but the glint in his eye told us this was not going to go to plan.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will yelled immediately. Even I rolled my eyes, how could they still be blind of each other's love!

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa signed.

Jack pointed at himself and me dramatically, "And Scarlet she goes free too! And the crew? The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa said immediately. I knew by the look in his eyes we were not getting away that easily.

I sat with Jack on a barrel waiting to see what Barbossa had planned for us.

"We can escape this. You have got out of bigger scraps before," I said jokey to him as I watched the relatively still waters looking for any sign of land around us.

"How do you know what I've escaped from?" Jack asked in a suspicious voice, I looked up and him next to me. He had always been tall for his age when we were younger. It didn't help that I was short for my age.

"Just because we haven't seen each other in so long doesn't mean I didn't hear rumours about you Sparrow," I said looking into his eyes.

"Yet you still never came to find me," Jack said sounding slightly put out.

"I couldn't," I admitted, my voice sounding as ashamed as I felt, "When I survived the hurricane I was pulled ashore. I didn't wake up for a few days and for some days after that I had to recover from what had happened, but when I did I was told something."

_Flashback_

I looked up at Tia, as the sun began to set on the horizon, my thoughts turned to Jack. I wondered if he actually had lived, if I could maybe find him again?

"You know everything don't you Tia?" I said softly as I turned to face the sun.

"I try my child," Tia answered turning her attention back at me.

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to say, "The boy, the one who I asked about when I just came out of unconsciousness. Do you know if he...does he, you know...?"

"Ye want to know if Jack Sparrow survived child?" Tia asked, guessing what I was trying to say.

I nodded not able to look at her. If she told me he was dead, how would I live with myself? If I had stayed then maybe we would be together, even if it was at Fiddler's green.

"He is alive," Tia said.

I turned and faced her, "Really?" I questioned, she nodded at me smiling. I let the tears run down my cheeks, and laughed gently, "Do you know where he is? If I can find him?"

"Ye will find him when he needs you most, child," Tia said sadly at me.

"How long?" I asked quietly, suddenly worried. What if I had to wait until I was practically dead? Would he still say he wanted me, the way he did back on his father's ship.

"A few years yet Child. Ye will be able to understand a lot more of the world by then. When ye meet him, it will be close to the end of the world."

_End of Flashback_

"So you see Jack I couldn't have come to see you before you needed me. Something would have gone wrong, I had to wait, but I've missed you ever day," I told him honestly resting my head against his shoulder.

"I have missed you too lass," Jack whispered gently in my ear.

I turned my head to face him. His lips were so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my mouth as I opened it nervously licking my lips for what was to come. He was only a few centimetres away now, so close.

"LAND PORTSIDE!"

Jack jumped away from me looking down nervously as if he was preparing himself for a slap. I turned away from him and looked out into the ocean, sure enough there was an island getting bigger with every moment.

"No," I heard Jack say behind me.

"What is it?" I said turning to face him and away from the island.

"That was the island they left me on last time," Jack muttered under his breath. I looked past him toward Barbossa who was smirking happily to himself. I swear one day I would kill that man!

"We'll find a way out," I told him firmly, even though I knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

I don't know why Elizabeth didn't get ropes around her wrists, but then she wasn't a pirate. They had used the 'Lady's first policy' and seen as I was less of a lady than Elizabeth, she was first up. Holding her red dress up to her knees as she edged slowly along the plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said, pointing his sword at her back, so she had to keep walking forward.

Will was brought to the front of the crowd, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed as Will was gagged to stop further interruptions, Barbossa turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" the pirates around cheered, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," the pirates around him laughed.

Jack who was standing next to me spoke to his capture, "I always liked you," I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth spat throwing the dress towards Barbossa.

Barbossa pressed it into his face, "Ooh, it's still warm."

"Says the pirate that can't feel anything," I muttered to the pirate who was next to me. He just grunted in return. One hell of a talker!

"Off you go! Come on!"

"Too long!" Bu'sun said shaking the plank at the end so that Elizabeth dramatically screamed and fell into the water. I burst out laughing until I realised it was my turn.

"I hope this is the last time I see you Bloody Scarlet," Barbossa said to me.

"Have you learnt nothing?! I'm Cap'n Bloody Scarlet. I don't die," I smiled and winked at Barbossa, before grabbing hold of the pirate's sword and gun from behind me, before kicking him into the crowd. I ran and dived over the railing landing in the water with a slightly splat. I burst out of the water and watched from below as Jack's pistol was thrown into the water, closely followed by Jack himself. I began to swim towards the island. Wonder how we would manage to escape this time.

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

** Until next time**

** Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

** xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Marooned

**Chapter 13-Marooned**

**Two publishes in two days, I'm on a role hope to finish publishing this story by mid-march time and maybe start the second on in the series soon after. Anyway enjoy this chapter, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is the best Pirate girl ever and all mine!**

We watched as the Pearl sailed away from us, Jack loosen his ropes on his hands "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

I watched the black sails until the last possible moment. I had grown to love that ship over the time I had been on it. Although I had a feeling we would be seeing it again.

Elizabeth took off around the island as Jack cleaned the gun he managed to get back off Barbossa. I took my sword out and picked up a nearby rock, before going about sharpening the edge.

Elizabeth arrived back less than 5 minutes later, standing with her hands on her hips, in her sulking pose. She didn't seem to realise that wouldn't get her way with me and Jack.

"It's not all that big is it?" Jack said, not even bothering to look up at her.

"If you're going to shot me please do so without delay," Elizabeth said, her voice was so whiny that I was tempted to take up her offer.

Jack finally looked up giving her the attention she craved, "Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth suddenly exploded at Jack, "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship?"

"We could use a ship!" Jack argued back getting up and moving towards Elizabeth, "The fact is I was not going to tell Barbossa about Bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with, which now no one has. Thanks to bloody stupid Will!"

"Oh," Came Elizabeth's intelligent reply.

"Oh," Jack imitated her.

Elizabeth fell silent for a few moments trying to come up with an argument back, "He still risked his life to save ours," Jack made a huffing noise before walking away, Elizabeth chased after him, and I followed so we could use my bullets if she got to annoying, "so we have to do something to rescue him!"

"Off you go then let me know how that turns out!" Jack said his arms flaying, before turning around and walking off obviously looking for something, Elizabeth followed yelling after him. This girl didn't seem to give up!

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely - young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," Jack said his hand gestures going wild. I decided to leave them to their argument and instead choosing to walk around the area. All I could see was just trees, and more trees. I couldn't imagine how Jack had lived here all alone.

I was jolted back into reality by Elizabeth's voice, "So is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" Jack said softly his voice void of emotion. He pulled up his left sleeve to show the beautiful Sparrow tattoo on it and the Pirating branding, similar to the one that I had on my left arm. He then pulled up his right sleeve showing the burn marks that run from his wrist up to his elbow. He then slowly pulled down his top slightly to show two gunshot wounds in his shoulder, far too close to his heart for my liking, "Truth? No truth at all!" Jack collapsed back onto the golden sand below him, "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships or any other life sign."

We had managed to make our way back to where we started from. Jack sat down and I followed next to him grabbing one of the bottles that I had just noticed in his hands. Rum, oh how I have missed you.

I opened the bottle with my teeth watching Elizabeth and Jack's exchange.

"What about Will? We have to help him!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and she hadn't realised that she loved him yet?

"You're absolutely right," Jack said causing me to look at him in shock, we couldn't do anything. He then rolled over one of the bottles of rum towards Elizabeth, "Here's luck to you William Turner."

Elizabeth reached down and picked up the bottle of rum before sitting on the other side of Jack, "Drink up me harty, yo, yo," she sang softly under her breath. I smiled it was an old song they used to sing in the pubs in Tortuga.

"What was that Elizabeth?" Jack asked her for the first time seeming honestly interested in what she was saying.

"Miss Swann," Elizabeth corrected, her voice cold and posh, "Nothing, just a song I learnt as a child when I thought it would be exciting to be pirate."

"Let's hear it?" Jack said encouraging her.

"No."

"Come on, we've got the time."

I moved away from their argument and went to lay down on the sand further up so I wouldn't get my feet wet. I slipped my rum watching the sky. It wasn't long before I felt someone come and sit next to me.

"I hate this bloody island," I said out loud, looking over at Jack's silhouette, the sun made him look like an angel.

"Yes so do I," Jack said softly.

I sat up and hugged him, knowing he needed it at this moment, "If we don't get saved you'll starve," I said truthfully, finally speaking my fear.

"Yes," Jack answered, his voice not as scared as it should have been, "and you?"

"I'll just keep on living," I said, my voice holding back a sob, "I can't lose you again Jack."

He cupped my cheek comforting my gently with his touch. I moved my head forward ready to kiss him.

"Scarlet, can I have a word?" Elizabeth's annoying voice cut through the air, causing me to jump back away from Jack.

"Of course Miss Swan," I said doing a quite good impression of her posh accent. Before getting up and walking over to her ignoring Jack's groans of disappointment, "What can I do for you?"

"If we burn the rum how high could we get the smoke signal?" Elizabeth questioned her eyes showing me she had a plan.

I quickly did the maths in my head, "Around a thousand feet judging by the amount," I said certainly, "But Jack would never let you."

"If he's unconscious that wouldn't be a problem," Elizabeth said smirking evilly at me. I began to realise there was more to her than met the eyes.

We both turned to look at Jack who had two empty bottles in front of him as well as the quarter full one in his hand, "Not long then," I observed.

It didn't take long for Jack to begin singing. A clear sign he was far too drunk. Elizabeth had finally relented just before nightfall and taught Jack the song. We had been singing it since and dancing around the fire I had lit, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh," Jack exclaimed falling over and dragging me and Elizabeth with him, falling ungracefully upon the sand, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," I giggled taking another gulp of rum. I could start to feel the effects of the alcohol on my body.

Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him slightly too hard, "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is, freedom."

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Elizabeth said annoying me slightly. More because she was getting a little too close to Jack.

"Oh, yes," Jack said putting his arm around her shoulder, I gritted my teeth, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved," Jack leered down her shirt.

Elizabeth moved away from Jack, trying to hide the disguised but failing, "Mr Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack said curling his moustache in a way that made him look like an idiot, then moving towards Elizabeth again.

"To Freedom," Elizabeth toasted before he could get too close.

"To the Black Pearl," Jack replied before taking a large gulp of rum and collapsing backward into unconsciousness.

Elizabeth moved to go and get the rum, while I felt the rum beginning to make me tired as it always did. I curled up next to Jack and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I work up I came face to face with Jack, "I like waking up like this," I muttered as I stretched the kinks out of my back.

"Me too love, just you and me and the smell of burning," Jack said as I looked over his shoulder to see a giant fire made of his favourite drink.

"That's probably just the hangover darling," I said to him trying to keep him facing me.

"No, it smells like rum, burning rum," Jack exclaimed jumping up from next to me and turning to see the rum burning, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" he yelled running towards Elizabeth who was throwing more stuff onto the fire.

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth replied her voice unbothered.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack said, sounding like he was about to burst into tears.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth yelled at him. I had to hand it to her the plan was good not that Jack would see it that way.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack screamed. His voice echoing in my ears as my hangover began to take effect.

"Jack! Quiet voice please," I begged, holding my hands over my ears.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon," Elizabeth replied stubbornly, sitting on the beach next to the fire watching the ocean.

Jack walked off taking his pistol out of his holder and aiming it, before seeming to think better of that idea and putting it back. He stalked off and became to impersonate Elizabeth's voice, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you," He turned around and yelled at her, "Well it bloody is now!"

I decided to follow him to the spot he had decided to sit on, "You know we had to do it Jack. We need to get home," I said speaking rationally.

"Me ship is thousands of miles away and you wanna get home," Jack yelled at me.

That was the last straw for me, "Do not talk to me like that Captain Sparrow. I was only trying to help," I yelled back.

Jack looked down guilty, and spoke in a quieter voice, "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean it," he moved towards me slowly before looking over my shoulder and falling backwards into the sand, "Now that just isn't fair. There'll be no living with her after this."

I turned to see the Dauntless sailing over the Horizon. This should be fun.

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 The Course of true love

**Course of True love never runs smooth**

**Okay sorry for missing yesterday but I changed the way I was planning to write this chapter, so I re-wrote it from scratch. I think by next week I should have finished this story there are only 3 more chapters left to go now. Enjoy reading.**

**PS. I don't own POTC [I wish I did] however Scarlet is my own creation.**

Elizabeth's father took her into his arms the second we were on deck, before noticing me over her shoulder, "If I maybe so kind as to ask your name Miss?"

I stood proud and tall, "My name is Cap'n Jones."

"As in the Bloody Scarlet?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a man in a Navy uniform, which a large black hat, which reminded me slightly of Barbossa's.

"The one and only," I smirked, he didn't look very impressive.

I felt his eyes look me up and down, and an unimpressed expression entered his face, "I thought you would be taller."

"I thought you'd be given a better hat," I shot back, feeling smug as his face dropped.

Elizabeth interrupted the conversation before the Navy man could reply, "But we've got to save Will."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, how could she not see her love for him.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Elizabeth's father said, trying to sound stern but not really succeeding.

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth argued.

Elizabeth father began to walk away, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth pointed out. I had to admit she did have a point.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said interrupting the tense conversation, "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack questioned leaning into the Navy man face.

The Navy man pushed Jack away causing him to stagger backwards into me as I held him upright. Glaring daggers at the upper class twats on the ship, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself," Navy man snarled.

I bit my lip to stop me from screaming at him, knowing that although I was a woman. Being a pirate meant they wouldn't even threat me like a human.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Elizabeth begged, grasping and straws.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked her, shocked but pleased.

"I am," Elizabeth said looking in the Navy man's eyes.

"I have a sense this is gonna get confusing!" I muttered under my breath.

Jack nodded before speaking loudly, not wanting to be forgotten, "A wedding! I love weddings? Drinks all around!"

"Is that the only reason you like Weddings?" I muttered again.

"Of Course," Jack replied, before a long silence began, ending when Jack extended his arms out and said what we were all thinking, "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" The Navy Man said his voice hard.

"Inescapably clear," Jack said before walking over to the wheel. I waited a few minutes watching everyone disperse back to their duties before I followed him.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked standing next to him and watching out at the ocean.

"Nope I make it up as I go along," Jack said smiling, happily at me. He seemed just to be pleased that he had finally got to stir a ship again, I wasn't going to be the one to point out that he was being guarded by the Royal Navy.

The Navy man walked over to talk to Elizabeth. I had come to the decision that I didn't like him much, "Who is he?" I asked pointing down to next to Elizabeth.

"His name is James Norrington, his father was a pain," Jack said grimacing slightly at the memory.

"I thought I recognised that face," I said smirking at the memories that I had to escaping capture a few times when I was under arrest by the hand of Lawrence Norrington. To be fair to the man he was loyal to his law and I had respect for that, but a little less respect when he was after me.

"You knew him," Jack questioned, looking slightly confused.

"We ran into each other a couple of times. I didn't stop living Jack Sparrow while I waited," I said, reaching my hair up and running it through his dreadlocks. Jack leant into my touch smiling softly at me.

"Miss Jones, I suggest you stay away from Mr Sparrow before we crash," A cold hard voice came from behind me.

I turned to come face to face with a very angry looking Norrington, "Of course sir," I replied sarcastically, before turning and walking toward the rail of the ship.

I stared out at the ocean for a time before I felt someone present next to me. I turned to see Elizabeth staring at me as if she wanted something, "Yes Miss Swann?" I said after watching her for a minute.

She jumped out of whatever dream world she was in and walked towards me. She joined me at the rail before speaking, "How do you know you love him?" she asked me staring fascinatedly at the deck.

"Jack you mean?" I questioned making sure I knew what she was talking about. She gave me a small nod and then we fell silent as I thought of how to explain it, "I knew I loved him when we were on his father's ship and I found out he was leaving. I got so angry at him, but not cause he didn't tell me, it was because I didn't want him to ever leave my side and I knew then I loved him. I had to love him to wait as long as I did to find him again."

"What does it feel like? Love I mean?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sounding like a curious child, when they didn't understand the world. It was then I realised how although me and Elizabeth were around the same age I had lived a lot more than she had.

"Love is like the sea, it soft and caring at times, other times it make you want to scream and yell and get so angry, but no matter what you will always be loyal to the person," I said trying to explain but struggling. So I tried again, "Love is when you close your eyes and you can see their smile, then you can hear their voice. When they are near you can't help but be happy. They haunt your mind and you would do anything for them, even marry another man to save them," I hinted the last bit slightly.

"I don't love Will," Elizabeth defended almost immediately.

"You are talking to a girl who has waited for her love for many years. I can see it, you love each other," I said softly to her knowing how she could react.

Elizabeth let out a gently sob before her shoulders began shaking, I wanted to hug her, something unordinary for me, but I knew I couldn't they would have me captured for that. Elizabeth calmed down after a few minutes, her breathing levelled out.

"Scarlet," I heard my name being called from the other side of the ship. I turned to see Jack doing a signal for me to join him. I walked over there.

"What is it?" I asked him looking at Norrington who was standing next to him.

"We are going to head to the cave, do you want to come?" Jack asked me.

"She can't," Norrington interrupted before I could say anything, "she is a woman."

"She has a name," I snapped staring daggers at him, "And she is a pirate, and a better sailor than you will ever be."

"She is staying here," Norrington said firmly, leaving me no room to argue.

Jack looked at me apologetically at me before getting into the small wooden boat and rowed away from us to see the entrance of the cove.

I watched as Jack talked his way into some sort of deal with Norrington. Moving his arms around in a dramatic fashion, I was trying to work out how the boat was still upright with the amount she was moving.

I looked out at the sea keeping a close eye on Jack. He got my full attention when both Norrington and Jack turned to face me. I knew nothing good could come from that.

I walked quickly over to the other side of the ship and moved quietly down into the cargo hold. I grabbed a new pistol and put my one away it had been hidden under my clothes while I was on the ship so they wouldn't take it off me. I knew they wouldn't search me, the Navy were nothing if gentlemen.

The second I walked back up onto deck I was surrounding by soldiers obviously who had been given orders to lock me up, which wasn't gonna happen.

I turned and kicked one of soldiers in the stomach, jumping over his body as he crippled. I ran for my life feeling the soldiers closing in on me before I dived into the warm waters below the ship. I took off in a strong swim arriving at the shore slightly exhausted but ready for a fight.

Jack was waiting for me by the side of the cove entrance, "Took your time," he said sarcastically to me.

"Sorry, had to take care of some guards," I shot back before turning towards the cove, "Let's go fight some un-dead pirates."

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Promises and Deals

**Promises and Deals**

**Okay I am coming to the end of this story there is hopefully be a sequel but I might not write it for a bit of time, due to the fact that I have exams coming up, plus the fact I haven't actually started writing the 2****nd**** story yet. I found the 2****nd**** film of POTC the least enjoyable so I am reluctant to watch it. Anyway enjoy this chapter [there are only 2 more after this] I don't own POTC, but I would be very rich if I did. I do however own Scarlet who is worth gold.**

When we enter Barbossa had already started one of his exceptionally long speeches, I did wonder how he ever got any pirating done with all that talking. Jack moved in front of me and began pushing through the crowd, with the occasional, "Beg your pardon," and "Excuse me."

It didn't take long for the crew to notice that we didn't belong here. Barbossa looked up at us and did a double take. Will was the last to look up, but the first to speak, "Jack!"

I still didn't like the fact that he didn't acknowledge me.

"S'not possible," Barbossa said.

"Not probable," I corrected him smirking slightly.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will said, sounding worried.

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised, Scarlet has been a large help like _she_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth and Scarlet who are, in fact, women," Jack said with a flourish of his arms.

"Shut up! You're next," Barbossa said leaning back over Will to slit his throat, I tried not to flinch as this happened, for a pirate I really didn't like blood.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said, his voice calm as if talking to a friend, not his worst enemy.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa said, moving his knife closer to Will's next.

I spoke quickly, "Your funeral!"

Barbossa paused, taking notices of me for the first time, "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," Jack began pushing the arm of the Pirate off his shoulder which had made its way there during his and Barbossa's arguing, "because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you," a mutter could be heard through the crowd of the Black Pearl.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as 'Commodore Barbossa'. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said, thinking of what we could possibly want from him.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp, just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment," I said, watching as Jack moved up to the chest and made eye contact with Will.

"For instance?" Jack began picking up some medallions, "after you've killed Norrington's men," he continued throwing a medallions back in for every word, "every, last, one," he pocked one.

Will noticed Jack pocketing the coin, "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learnt my name," he pulled against his captures, playing his part to perfection.

"Yeah," Jack said unmercifully.

"Still routing for ya mate though," I throw out from behind Jack.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Fifteen," Jack said going into his negotiating mode.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five," came Jack's final offer, "and I'll buy you the hat. A really big one Commodore," he added smirking.

Barbossa looked to want more. I had an idea but I knew Jack wouldn't be keen on it, "And my ship the White Rose will sail under your command to Commodore!" I bowed my head at Barbossa trying not to gag while doing it, "So you get Twenty-five percent of mi plunder too. I also would 'ave to obey your orders," I walked slowly forward, and leant up to Barbossa so I could whisper in his ear, "no matter what you order."

Barbossa nodded his head, "We have an accord," he reached forward and shook both mine and Jack's hands.

Jack gave me a look to say that I shouldn't have made that bargain, before he turned and faced the crew, "All hands to the boats!" he ordered before seeing the annoyances on Barbossa's face, "Apologies. You give the orders," Jack said bowing his head.

"Gents take a walk," Barbossa said loudly, the crew turned and began to walk away.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked confused. I pulled him away before he could upset Barbossa too much, we had to wait for the opportune moment.

"You shouldn't have promised him that," Jack scowled at me once we were out of earshot.

"Well this better not fail. Then I don't have to keep the promise do I," I said simply. I knew we couldn't fail. As long as we stuck to the plan nothing would go wrong.

Ain't they always famous last words?

**Hope that was good. Please review,**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Fights and Deals

**Fights and Death**

**Okay one more chapter then I have finish **** but hopefully I will be able to get up the next story in the series soon. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is mine **** enjoy.**

Jack stood at the side of the cave examining the treasures that were located in the beautiful cove.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured, but it turns out that you're a hard man to predict, and you too Miss Jones," Barbossa said nodding his head in my direction.

I bristled under his gaze, "I prefer my nickname thanks, and I am a woman."

"And you to Bloody Scarlet," Barbossa said rephrasing the end of his sentence.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly, stupid," Jack said before unsheathing the pirate who was next to him sword and throwing it towards Will caught it perfect and Jack turned on Barbossa beginning their fight.

I started a fight with one of the pirates, but there were three circling me and Will. For once I was glad that Jack had helped me train to fight, or I would never have been this good. I swung my sword around knocking the head off the other pirate who was able to stab me.

I heard Barbossa talking to Jack, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there'll be monsters."

The pirate in front of me slammed his sword towards me, I blocked quickly pushing him into the water before running off. Just to see if he would follow me.

It took him a few moments to catch up which was what I needed to work out a plan. I grabbed a grenade that had fallen out of one of the pirates pockets, now all I needed was a stick of some sort.

My train of thought was cut off by the pirate who I had push attacking me again I jumped backwards and took off again looking around me for what I needed.

As I avoided another hit from the pirate who seemed to never give up. I used the hilt of my sword to hit the pirate over the head, accidently taking the whole of his head off in the process. Barbossa voice echoed through the cove, "You can't beat me, Jack,"

I turned to watch as Jack impaled Barbossa. Barbossa let out an exaggerated sigh and then taking out his sword impaled Jack. I nearly screamed out, but Jack staggered backward into the moonlight to reveal himself as a skeleton. He didn't look too bad actually, "That's interesting," I watched as he moved the medallion through his fingers, "I couldn't resist, mate."

I laughed at him smiling up, "Looking good Sparrow!"

Jack smiled back at me, "Thanks love! Through its still Cap'n."

I felt someone cut my arm as I turned back to the pirate who had placed his head back onto his body and obviously didn't like me too much. I jumped onto a pile of treasure which moved under my feet as I fought.

It was hard to keep balance and fight okay, but somehow I managed. I flipped over the pirate's head landing the other side of him before running off again, hoping that maybe this would tire him out. I ran over to where Will was fighting the two pirates I went back to back with him fight the three pirates who were surrounding us. I was pulled away from Will by the one who head was removable.

Jack and Barbossa continued to speak. I watched as Elizabeth sneaked into the cave at the back and pick up a staff. Now it was about to get interesting.

Will was on the floor by this point, the other pirate had his sword to Will's next, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth knocked the pirate over the head with the staff, "Try wearing a corset."

"Took you long enough!" I complained at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth helped Will up and then turned to see Jack for a skeleton for the first time, "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked sarcastically, before turning back to the three pirates that we still had to take care of.

I took hold of one end of the staff, Will took the middle and Elizabeth the other end, as we fought against the skeleton pirates. We strung them together then stuck the grenade I had picked up earlier in the middle one and pushed them back out of the moonlight, leaving them in their human vulnerable form, "No fair," the pirate complained as he exploded. I knew with a plan like that that I spent too much time around Jack.

Will run up to the chest as Jack threw the bloody medallion at him. I ran over to Jack, just Barbossa turned his pistol on me. I heard two shots go off at once, and staggered backwards as I felt the blood seep throw one of my favourite shirts, "No," Jack yelled out in anger.

I watched through tired eyes as Jack and Barbossa talked, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot, and I've killed ya lass!"

"He didn't waste it," Will called dropping both the medallions with the blood on into the chest.

I watched slowly as Barbossa dropped his sword and looked down at his chest, where blood was spreading in a similar way to mine, "I feel cold," were the only words he spoke before he fell to the floor dead, his last apple rolling from his hand. The curse was now lifted.

I collapsed suddenly feeling a feeling of weakness that I hadn't felt in a few years now. Jack rushed over to me and magically managed to catch me before I hit the ground. He placed his hand over my wound then moved me down to the floor.

"Scarlet, come on Scarlet stay with me," Jack said moving his hand to gently touch my cheek, I could see the blood covering it, it took me a moment to realise that it was my blood on his hand.

I smiled gently up at Jack hoping to relax him a little, "Don't worry Jack, as I said immortality has its ups."

I closed my eyes and felt the blood that was coming out of my wound begin to make its way back in. It was an odd feeling as if time was reversing, and I was going back to before Barbossa shot me. Back to when I wasn't dying. Three voices around me gasped in shock. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my shirt, "Oh damn, this was my favourite," I then smiled widely at Jack, "So who fancies some treasure?"

I sat watching from a distance as Elizabeth and Will talked. I didn't understand how they couldn't see what was in front of their eyes. They were getting very close to kissing, until Jack being himself managed to knock over a lot of treasure onto the floor, causing a crashing sound. Will and Elizabeth jumped away from each other. I turned to face Jack and moaned, "Jack!"

"Sorry love," Jack shrugged unapologetically.

I walked slowly over to Elizabeth and Will. Will spoke, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Elizabeth turned away from Will.

Jack swaggered over to Will, with a crown on his head. He had a tiara in his hand, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it."

"Not helped by you!" I muttered under my breath. Jack smiled sweetly at me before dropping the tiara down onto my head.

"Beautiful love," Jack said softly to me.

"Thank you Jack," I said back moving closer to him, "We won."

"That we did love," Jack whispered, his breath fanning my face.

Our lips were about to touch, Will spoke next to us, "Jack are we going back?"

I jumped away from Jack, but his armed around me stopped me from moving far away from him, "Will do us a favour..." Jack began.

"Shut up," I finished before grabbing Jack, and FINALLY kissing him. His lips felt just like they did before and I was transported back to ten years previous on Jacks father's ship. We pulled away slowly from each other not really wanting to let go, "Well that still works," I said smiling cheeky.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship," Jack said, moving his arm to hold my waist.

"About that Jack," I said softly as we walked towards the rowing boat.

"Gibbs and the crew took it and made their escape," Elizabeth finished sounding sorry for him.

Jack feel quiet as we got into the boat and made our way towards the Dauntless with Will rowing.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said after a while filling the still air with noise.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that. But what confuses me is that you stayed Scarlet?" Jack said looking into my eyes.

"I love you Jack Sparrow where else would I be," I smiled softly burying my head in his chest and not thinking about what was to become of both of us now.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review,**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 Just Hanging around

**Just hanging around**

**I know I know it's been forever and I am so sorry. Life has been getting the way. This is the final chapter of this story, amazing I know, anyway I am planning to write a sequel to this which I have decided to call 'The Scarlet Letter' please let me know if you have any ideas which I could use they would be appreciated. Anyway enjoy.**

**And for the final time of this story I don't sadly own POTC, although I really wish I did, however I am a very proud owner of Scarlet character.**

The air around us seemed cold as we were dragged out onto the platform in front of all the people staring in the crowd.

I felt sick as I say the noose hanging from the wooden beam and the official look man at the side of the stage began to speak, reading from a long roll of paper, "Jack Sparrow be it known that you have…" I felt my brain take me back to the night before when I had managed to sneak pass the guards and get to see Jack for a short time before his hanging.

I looked into the dark cells trying to find Jack, and ignoring the other men groping at my blue dress which according to Elizabeth brought out my eyes. I caught a glimpse of the hat I knew so well covering the face of the man I love.

"Jack," I whispered softly, falling down onto the floor in front of the cell. Jack pulled his hat away from his eyes. His eyes lit up with happiness as he moved over to me, reaching his hand through the bars as if he was scared I would disappear.

"You look so beautiful," Jack said softly as I leant into the hand that was touching my cheek, "A perfect sight for a damned man."

"I won't let you go Jack, I swear to god I will do anything to save you," I promised passionately.

"Scarlet don't," Jack protested quietly, "How come you aren't joining me at the Gallows?"

"Elizabeth promised to turn me into a dignified lady," I said looking down at the dress that spoke volumes.

"You look amazing, although I do prefer the breeches," Jack laughed.

I joined in leaning in as if to tell him the secret, "they are safe ready for reuse," as I pulled away Jack pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately through the bars.

I pulled away breathing deeply at the intensity of the kiss, "I'm sorry," Jack apologized, "I just wanted to do that one more time before…"

"I will not let you die Captain Jack Sparrow, I will find a way," I promised my voice hoarse with the emotions I was feeling.

Before Jack had a chance to reply I heard the door of the prison open with a bang. I grabbed Jack and kissed him one last time before running out of the opposite door and into the night to my next visiting place.

"For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited here with piracy, smuggling…" continued the official man.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth muttered next to me standing beside her was her father who had treated me reasonably considering what I was and Norrington who still looked at me like I was something he had found on his perfectly polished boots.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all," Governor Swan said his voice sounding slightly sad by the prospect.

The boring voice of the official man droned on in the background, "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."

Jack seemed to be smiling as the memory took over him, I struggled with trying not to laugh. Instead something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see Will making his way towards us. Another memory took over from later last night.

I wondered though the streets of Port Royal trying to remember which way Will had described to reach his little blacksmith shop. It took what felt like an eternity before I stood in front of the blacksmith shop. I was careful not to make too much noise as Will had told me his master had a tendency of waking at the most unusual times.

I snuck into the store, looking around there was a light coming from the fire which made the room appear in a beautiful glow. Will was sitting in the corner staring at the embers.

"You know it's hard to get back to normal after being on the seas," I said as I moved into the light.

Will jumped out of his skin before turning to face me, "What are you doing here Scarlet?"

"I need your help please Will," I never thought I'd find myself begging for something but this was for Jack and I would do anything.

"I can't help you Scarlet," Will said turning back to the flames.

"Yes you can," I said moving so I blocked his view of the fire, "I will do anything for him Will, please help me. His Jack Sparrow, he doesn't deserve the noose."

"His a pirate," came Will's programmed reply.

"So were you for a time," I argued back, "And he saved both Elizabeth's and your life. We all owe him."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Will said.

"She loves you, you know. She agreed to marry Norrington so they would save you," I decided to hit low.

"I don't believe you," Will said, although his eyes showed the hope he felt.

"She cried on my shoulder Will. She loves you," I said, "Now please please help me."

I was pulled out of my daydream by Will standing in front of us, "Governor Swann, Commodore, Scarlet, Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you," I smiled as Will walked away it had taken them long enough.

Although my attention was taken by the noose being put around Jack's neck. Then by the parrot that look remarkable familiar on top of the flagpole.

Elizabeth seemed to notice the parrot around the same time I did, "I can't breathe," she gasped dramatically before collapsing forward.

The Governor and Norrington where both distracted. I grabbed my small knife from under my skirt and skipped forwards dodging and diving through the crowd as Will pushed his way through in front of me.

The executioner pulled the lever. For one heart stopping second I watched as the trapped door disappears and Jack fell down. Then suddenly he was balancing on the edge of a sword just staying above death. Will had just saved him thank god.

I watched Will make it to the stage and begin to fight the executioner I made my way to where Jack was hanging cutting him down with my knife before flipping off the back of the stage watching as Will and Jack followed using the rope to pull some soldiers down onto the floor. I didn't have to fight much, as the soldiers didn't seem to want to go up against a woman.

We made our way to the edge of the fort, before being completely surrounded by Norrington's army. Both Will and Jack turned around trying to find an escape root while I stood behind Jack accepting defeat for the moment and waiting until we could escape.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," Norrington began staring specifically at me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out back, "But not from you," he said turning back to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" The Governor said, to both me and Will by the sound of things.

"And a good man," Will argued back, I smiled secretly behind him, I had taught him well, while Jack pointed to himself proudly as if he's ego needs inflating more, "If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said standing right in Will's face.

"It's right here between you and Jack and Scarlet," Will replied simply with a smile. It seemed like he had finally found where he belonged.

"As is mine," Elizabeth said pushing her way passed the guards and standing next to Will taking his hand. I felt my smile widen and resisted the need to say how it had taken too long for them both to realise their love.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness? Sake put them down!" Governor Swan ordered, and all the guards reluctantly began to lower their weapons.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked sadly, I almost felt sorry for him. I repeat almost.

"It is," Elizabeth replied with a smile towards Will.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack began bringing the attention back to himself. He turned to face the Governor, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Governor Swan turned his face away from the smell of Jack's breath, Jack then turned his attention toward Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that," Elizabeth was next on the list, "Elizabeth it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," I really wanted to slap him for that comment, and Elizabeth just look confused, "Will nice hat," I laughed out loud at the comment drawing attention to me, "Scarlet, you coming?" Jack asked me, I nodded walking slowly towards the edge, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Jack began before falling backwards over the battlements.

I sighed watching as Jack landed safely in the water before turning back to the crowd in front of us and removing the skirt part of my dress so I could swim, leaving me in my breeches underneath, "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Cap'n Jack Sparrow and the Bloody Scarlet," I winked towards Elizabeth and Will before turning around and diving gracefully of the edge of the battlements joining Jack in the warm water below, "We're free again!"

Jack laughed along with me as we made our way over the most beautiful sight in the world. The black Pearl.

Gibbs heaved both me and Jack on board the Pearl. Jack turned to Gibbs pretending to be annoyed at him, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

Gibbs shrugged unforgivingly, "We figured they were more actual Guidelines."

Jack picked me up off the floor before turning to Cotton who handed him his hat, "Thank you."

I grabbed Jack coat off Anamaria with a smile, "Captain sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours," I said while laying the coat over his shoulders.

Jack ran his hand over the ship looking at it fondly as if he had forgotten we were there, before he turned around and remembered, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" I moved to walk off with everybody else before Jack called me back, "Not you Scarlet!"

I walked back towards him smiling lazy as I spoke, "Jack Sparrow, Cap'n of the Black Pearl. I never thought I'd see the day."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a deep kiss, "Aye well, always knew I would cap'n her again."

"So if your cap'n sir. Do tell me, what I am?" I said flirty running my hand up his chest.

"You are me lass, and one of the most feared Pirates in the Caribbean!" Jack said smirking with a flourish of his arms.

"Don't you know it!" I laughed feeling the weight that I had carried around with me since I had been taken from Jack.

"Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon," Jack began humming under his breath as he brought out his compass.

I joined in with the next line of now one of my favourite songs, "And really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

Sailing towards the sunset and our next adventure.

**Final chapter finished! God that feels weird to say, anyway I hope you have enjoyed the whole story and I will try and get the next one soon. Please review.**

**Until the next time,**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	19. Authors Notes

**Author Notes**

**Hi guys I'm sorry for the note I do hate these but I thought you should know I have published the beginning of my next story in the Scarlet series, it called the 'Scarlet letters' and here's the summary;**

**I just got him back, but life is never that simple is it. Now I have to fight to keep him with me and away from the **_**flying Dutchman. **_**With help from the crew, some new friends, Will and Elizabeth I will save him, because after last time I cannot let him go again.**

**Hope you enjoy the story **

**Until next time**

**Artistic blue eyes**

**Xxxx**

**Ps if you like resident evil my boyfriend has used my site to publish the first chapter of his story. You know you wanna read it **


End file.
